transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave (Transformers: Decepticons)
Shockwave, formally Boltswitch, is a Decepticon science and logistics expert, and the second in command of the faction, under Megatron. Once a good hearted Autobot scientist who worked on Caminus for the Caminus Science Order, a grave turn of events changed the once qirky Boltswitch into Shockwave, the cold and calculating Decepticon that many called "the computer on legs" which is not far form the truth, except that Shockwave was is as deadly on the battlefield as he is in his labs. Shockwave rolled out hundreds of experiments for the Decepticons, which always present new threats for their all time foes, the Autobots. History Boltswich was built from the energy of the Well Of All-Sparks, like all other life, on Cybertron in 30,000 BCE. Early in life, Boltswitch enrolled in an Autobot Acadamy near the Sea of Rust, where he Focused his studies of Science and Tactical Logistics. He excelled in his studies, earning him the attention of Moonracer, an Transformer from Caminus who had ties to the Caminus Science Order. She began to independently train Boltswitch, and even helped him scan his first alt Mode, a Cybertronian Jet. Eventully, Moonracer deemed Boltswich ready, and took him to Caminus. He continued to study alongside Ratchet, Wheeljack and Snapback. The Four became close friends and partners. They graduated together, and became official members of the Caminus Sceince Order where they've worked together for many years. Word soon spread of a gladiator who gave promises of great futures of Cybertron from his ring, a gladiator who called himself Megatron. While the others obsessed over this figure, Boltswitch showed little interest, deeming him another passing phase. As time went on, Boltswich looked deeper into Energon, and had the other three look deeper too. Boltsw took it apon himself to find the most efficient Energon possible and traveled to Cybertron to speak with the current Autobot Leader, Nova Prime. Nova dismmissed Boltswitchs plans for energon fusion and sent him back to Caminus. Eventully, Ratchet and Wheeljack advised he change paths, and join them in working closer with the Autobots. Snapback, however, convinced Bolt to "stick at it". This led Boltswitch to head to an ancinet shrine on Caminus, and learn of the ancinet but forbidden power, Dark Energon. After studying the legend of the energon, Boltswich deemed it the most effient energon possible. He was then approached by Megatron, now a political leader, who offered Bolt a founding place in his new order, the Decepticons. Boltswitch turned down the offer and returned to his studies, against the wishes of Wheeljack and Rachet. Over time, he yearned to find psychial Dark Energon, and travelled to one of Cybertrons abandoned moons with Snapback. On the moon he found what he hoped: a single crystal of Dark Energon. He took it back to the Science order and soon learned it press to other energon sources. Believing this to to the key to eternal power and life, he and Snapback presented it to the science heads.Mortified, they turned it away, confiscated it and expelled Bolt from the order. Ratchet and Wheeljack left him, but SnapBack wanted Boltswitch back. Bolt snuck into the Order base with Snapbacks help, and stole the Dark Energon Crystal, and continued to work on it in his self made lab. He soon found out it had spread to the emerging that ran indie him, slowly corrupting his very being. He found this unfazing, believing that it's godlike powers would grant him eternal life, so he could finally prove his Findings. In reality, the dark energon in his body was killing him. In a desperate attempt to save himeslf, he infused it with Red Energon, which had a negative effect. Boltswitch went berserk, and he killed Snapback. He tried to flee in a Autobot shuttle, but was hit down and crashed in the Sea of Rust, presumed dead. Boltswitch was serverly injured, only being kept operational by the Dark Energon fusion within him. His crashed ship was found by Soundwave who alterted Megatron. Megatron then had Bolt pulled from the wreck and taken back to their HQ. While the Autobots held a public funeral for Snapback and Boltswitch, the latter lay on an operating table. He had lost an arm and both legs in the crash, and was dying. Megatron knew of his studies, and saw the value of him within their ranks, as a Decepticon. He stripped Boltswich apart, reap.cong parts with custom made ones from the Decepticons. He had Soundwave edit the bots mind, enlarging it with that of a supercomputer, and erasing all former memory's of being Boltswitch, or even possessing emotion whatsoever. Boltswitch was turned into a monster, a bot with a strange shaped head with a single glowing optic. Void of all emotion or mercy, he awoke reborn as Shockwave, servent Of Megatron and the smartest transformer to ever live. Apon his creation, he was kept hidden from the other Decepticons by Megatron, who instantly set wave up with a laboratory and a deseased Autobot test subject. Within hours the not had been dinsmated, and Shockwave had made a plasma cannon, which he grafted to his own arm as a show of force. Bound by logic, he continued to study troop plans of the Autobots, and learned of the war Megatron hoped to sitar, to wipe out the Autobots and take Cybertron. For an official first assignment, Shockwave was told to create upgrades for the Seekers, and elite group of Jet mode based Decepticons, one of which w a rising star in the ranks, named Starscream. Shockwave took the job and worked day and night on ion weaopnary for the Seekers, producing them weeks ahead of schedule. Following this, Megatron revealed Shockwave to his faction, and Shockwave was viewed as the smartest bot alive. But as time passed, they saw he no emotion, so fittingly dubbed him, "The Computer on Legs". Megatron had decided the time had come for the Deceptcions to being their plan, so he had the Seekers bomb Prime Palace. At Megatrons request, Shockwave led Theban ground assault, using his Plasma Cannon to Evelyn dispatch the Gaurds. Once I inside, they found Nova Prime, who's had survived the bombings. Shockwave attempted to take the Prime put, but was interrupted by Moonracer, who attacked him from behind. The Logistian had assumed that he would be taken by surprise, and was prepared. He turned around and grabbed Moonracer by the neck, disarming her. He then fired his cannon through her chest, killing his first autobot in the field. Meanwhile, Megatron had killed Nova Prime. War had begun between Autobots and Decepticons, but the Autobots had no idea that Moonracers killer was once one of their own. In the first days of war, Shockwave remained isolated in his lab, working on the Decepticon Dead End. Shockwave saved the Decepticon from his Blaster wound using synthetic energon, but it had a dangerous side effect, and Dead End was transformed into a Terrocon, controlled by Shockwave. On Megatrons orders, Dead End saved Starscream from his failure to take out an Autobot outpost, before slaughtering all inside. It was at this time, that a new Prime arose: Optimus Prime. Shockwave sent Dead End to kill Optimus, but the new Autobot Leader defeated Dead End, and the Terrocon died in a fiery explosion. Shockwave was unfazed, and got to work on a new Terror to pursue the Autobots. He secretly left Cybertron and traveled to an unregistered planet, known as Earth. Their, he discovered its primitive natives, the Dinosaurs. He claimed DNA from some of the reptiles. Shockwave worried that Megatron would discover his forbidden activities, so he oragnised meteor strike on Earth to cover his tracks, as well as wiping out the uneeded Dinosaurs. Shockwave returned to Cybertron, and used the DNA to begin the creation of Project: Volcanicus, which he hoped would seal the victory of the Decepticons. forever. However, Autobots Cliffjumper and Wheeljack broke into his lab to steal data for their cause. Wheeljack faced Shockwave, unaware it was Boltswitch. Shockwave and Wheeljack fought, and Wheeljack was overpoweed and servely wounded by the Scientist, but before Wave could deal the killing blow, he was hit by a Cybertron truck and sent flying into the wall of his lab. The Autobots then escaped with the data, but Shockwave had them tracked. Shockwaves tracker proved useful, as the Decepticons launched a full on attack on the Autobot Base. Project: Volcanicus After the base attack, Shockwave averted his focus back to Project: Volcanicus. He used the DNA from Earthbto create the Dinobots, an elite legion to serve him. Each possessed overwhelming powers. Almost instantly, their self decelared leader, Grimlock lunged at Shockwave, declaring him "weak and puny". Shockwave dodged the strike, and activated a volt switch on his wrist, electrocuting Grimlock in front of the other Dinobots. The Dinobots then plegded loyalty to Shockwave. To test them in battle, he allowed the Autobot spy Huffer to suggest a mission to his teamates, which placed a band of Autobots in the barren sea of rust. The Dinobots were sent to kill, and Shockwave used his own mental might to force them into combinng to Volcanius, who attacked the Autobots. This was interrupted by Superion, who fought Volcanicus. However, Volcanicus defeated the combiner, but was unable to kill him due to a shred of doubt in the dinobots mind, and with the help of Wheeljack, Shockwaves control over them was broken, and they departed to places unknown. Starscream mocked Shockwave for his failure, causing Shockwave to break his calm for the first time, to snap the neck of the Seeker Hotlink, who copied Starscream's mocking. Megatron then ordered the Seekers to find the Dinobots for Shockwave, but they were unsuccessful. However, without Shockwaves control, the Dinobots would be unable to form Volcanicus. After the Stunticons captured Ratchet and Whirl, they were taken to Shockwave. Whirl lashed out at the Decepticon, who quickly used a cortical psychic patch to knock him unconscious. Ratchet spat his hatred of the Decepticons, which casued Shockwave to merely laught. Later, Hot Rod broke into the base with Brawn and freed Ratchet and Whirl. They detonated a bomb in the base, blasting Shockwave back. Shockwave designed an Anti-Combiner Cannon, which the Decepticons then used to kill Superion. However, the Autobots turned it on their foes, and Menasor was destroyed. Tired of his inventions being runined, Shockwave remotely detonated the Cannon, killing all near it, Autobots and Decepticons alike. Shockwave was placed in command of Megatron's flagship when the Decepticon leader went to fight Optimus Prime. Megatron was defeated, and Starscream withdrew the other Decepticon starships, stating that Megatron had died. Despite not beliving the cons words, Shockwave withdrew back to Decepticon headquarters. Apon return, Starscream tried to tak eocontrol, but was shot by Shockwave and Soundwave who inprisoned him for treason. Shockwave had Soundwave command the Decepticons and lead the search for Megatron. Eventully, Megatron returned to them in a new more knight like body, with new powers to boot. He spoke of Unicron, and how he had restored him. Shockwave returned to his research and delved deep into the history of the Chaos Bringer. Personality Shockwave is a cold and calculating Decepticon, having the largest mind of any known Transformer, thanks to his modifacations. Shockwave shows no emotion, which he views as a weakness. Shockwaves intelligence allows him to strategise for the Decepticons, and provide untold amounts of skill full information for battles they must fight. Shockwave is a strong and capable fighter himeslf, able to hold his own in battle, viewe by many cons as a greater fighter than Megatron himself. While Soundwave serves as the Decepticons data hub, Shockwave is the best at putting the wide regions of data to good use. Shockwave prefers to be solitary, operating mainly from his lab on Cybertron, spending years tinkering away on projects. Shockwaves near heartless nature is perfect for testing on live bots in his labs. Any prisoners of Decepticons fear going to "The Labs" as it would mean the end for them: Shockwave would turn them into weapons for the Decepticons to use against the Autobots. Few of Shockwaves creations failed to impress, and those Shockwave quickly disposed of, along with maybe who may have accidently gained knowlegs their failure. Megatron trust putting traitorous Decepticons in Shockwaves hands, knowing that when the tactician is done with them , they will surely never bee the same. Shockwave is almost always calm, his aura of deadly calm unnerving. Even in battle, it seems ting seem to impress, amaze of terrify him, only he shows logical interest in all he encounters and is more than willing to talk to those he meets on even terms with. Few can say they have seen Shockwave break this deadly calm, even fewer live to tell the tale. Those who do tell of what may be his true self: under the calm, calculating mastermind, lies an insane madman, being on the change of Cybertron forever. Shockwave was not always this way. He was built as an Autobot named Boltswitch. Boltswitch was intelligent and tactical, but was jokingly fun and kind. He had a helpful carefree attitude towards his work in the science Order, and was always willing to share his ideas. This would not last, however. Deep into his research on Dark Energon, he grew paranoid and solitary, snapping out at those who reached out to him. Prefering to operate alone, he became more unstable, until his injuries changed him forever. Appearances